Eternal Secrets
by Laylaenchantix101
Summary: Meet Sam, Shelly and Zoey: best of friends, despite their differences. And when they enter Alfea, it's nothing like they thought. First, there's the four mean girls who seem to hate them. Then there's the weird boy, Sean, who Shelly is starting to crush on. But between all of this, there seems to be more to the story then they thought. After all, there always is...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, you guys. If you remember "Orix Club"... *shudders* I did love that story with all my heart, but it was in complete need of re-editing that I had to delete it and write a different story. Hopefully, this one is much, much better.**

**I don't own Winx Club~!**

* * *

_Not too long ago, there were three girls. They were born and raised on Earth, and for a long time, they were quite bored with their lives, each one secretly hoping that something interesting would happen to them. _

"SAM!"

Samantha Black snapped out of her daydream and quickly shut the notebook she was writing in. Her best friend, Michelle Smith, plopped in the seat next to her.

"Jeez, Shelly, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Sam grumbled, blowing a strand of dark brown hair out of her face, glaring at the said girl.

Shelly grinned. Overall, it would've seemed harmless, but once you got to know her, you had every right to be afraid. "That's good to know," she told Sam. "Anyway, Zoey told me to come and find you. She said that she had something important to tell us."

Sam scoffed and shoved the notebook in her backpack. "Knowing her, it was probably that dumb guy she's been crushing on for months now." She rolled her eyes. "Or the fact that some new guy joined the school and she wants us to go with her on her stalking- oh, excuse me, _checking out _journey."

Shelly frowned, fiddling with the strap of the blue and black dress. "I don't think so. It seemed like she was being pretty serious. Well, more serious about something other than boys."

Sam re-adjusted her blue-and-red cap and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go, hmm?"

"Right, right!" Shelly grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her out of the classroom, whistling happily.

"Don't try to be cheery," Sam said dryly. "It doesn't suit you."

"Mean! I can be cheery!"

"Yeah, when you want something."

…_the three girls were completely different, and yet they were the best of friends. Even though they argued, the fact that they could overcome those kinds of obstacles was what kept them together._

"Girls! Girls!" a girl called. "Thank goodness Shelly found you!"

Zoey ran towards them at full speed (an amazing feat, considering she was in high heels), panic etched on her features.

"Zoey?" Sam asked, grabbing her friend by the shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Zoey Carson fiddled with a lock of her orange hair. "You will not believe what happened," she hissed.

"What?" Shelly asked, instantly alert. "Did someone insult you? Spray all over your clothes?"

"Was it _Joshy_?" Sam growled, her mood souring as she thought of the annoying boy, Joshua Brown, who she had hated ever since third grade. She had given him that nickname, knowing that he hated it. She looked over her shoulder, as though she would find the said boy right behind her.

"No, no, nothing like that," Zoey whispered to them. "So, you remember the thunder storm last night, right?"

Shelly frowned. "You mean the random, completely unnatural one that popped out of nowhere?"

"Yeah!"

"Nope." Shelly grinned.

Zoey scowled. "I'm serious!"

Sam sighed. "Explain."

"Okay, so, I was at the window in my room last night, and I was kind of sick with all the sunny weather," Zoey started. The other two girls glanced at each other and groaned. Another one of Zoey's long tales.

"And you know how I used to have an obsession with lightning?"

"_Used to?" _Shelly echoed, raising an eyebrow. When they were eleven, the girl had such an unhealthy obsession with it that her parents threatened to move them to another area where there were hardly any thunder storms. Even now, she was still obsessed.

"Well, like I said, I was at my window, and I was wishing that a thunder storm would happen, and, just like that, it started to rain! And there was so much lightning, I should've brought popcorn to watch!"

Sam and Shelly glanced at each other, before breaking into laughter.

"You called us over here for that?" Sam managed to say. "Of all the ridiculous things, I've never heard something so _stupid _in my life!"

"Guys, I'm serious!" Zoey whined. "It freaked me out!"

Shelly snorted. "Next thing you know, she's going to freak out when we appear out of nowhere!"

Zoey's scowl deepened, obviously annoyed at the fact that her friend's didn't believe her.

"Come on, Zo," Sam said, slinging an arm around the girl's shoulder. "It's just a coincidence. Nothing serious. So relax, alright? Let's just have a nice, calm school day."

The three stared at each other, before laughing all over again. This time, Zoey joined it.

"Right. _Calm," _Shelly laughed, wiping away a stray tear of laughter. "Ah, we're on fire today, aren't we?"

The bell rang, causing the three to cover their ears. It was so loud that it would probably burst the eardrums of the poor unlucky soul standing right next to it.

"We better go," Zoey said. "The last thing I want is another detention slip for being late because of Shelly…again."

"Hey!" Shelly objected. "I'm not always the cause of us being late."

"Think of one time you're not," Sam challenged.

"Fine!" The brown-haired girl stopped, tapping a high-heeled foot on the concrete ground. "Well, there was that time…no, that was when I tripped on the water fountain…or that…" Shelly trailed off when she realized her two friends were already inside the building.

"HEY!" she shouted indignantly. "Rude!"

Sam grinned and looked back. "Then hurry up!" she called. She was completly oblivious to the small amount of heat gathering at her neck.

…_little did they know, they were destined for great things. Things they couldn't even possibly begin to imagine. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

"He started it," Sam insisted, pointing to the boy next to her.

The principal, Mr. Walsh, rubbed his forehead. "So you chose to slap him?"

"I didn't slap him," Sam said indignantly. "I high-fived his face."

Joshua Brown glared at her. "Oh, sure," he said sarcastically. "Right after I gave you a friendly little tip?"'

"You told me and my friends to go jump off a cliff!" Sam snapped back, rising from her seat. "Maybe you want another high-five to the face!"

Despite themselves, Shelly and Zoey, snickered. Mr. Walsh glared at them, and they automatically shut up.

"That was after you called me Dog Breath!" Joshua cried. "After I so kindly went to go give this to you!" He thrust an envelope in her hands, then gave two more to Shelly and Zoey.

"What the heck is this?" Sam asked, inspecting it.

Mr. Walsh sighed. "It seems he was merely giving you an invitation to a party." He rose and stood. "You two." He pointed at the two people sitting before him. "Detention."

"What did I do?!" Joshua cried. "I didn't start the fight."

"No, but you chose to fight back. And, of course, get into a fist fight, as Miss Black's cheek proves," the principal continued, gesturing to Sam's cheek, which now had a fresh bruise on it. "And you two will also be joining them in detention."

"What?" Zoey exclaimed. "What did we do?"

"You urged them on," Mr. Walsh said simply.

Shelly snorted. "By that logic, you may as well give the whole school detention."

Mr. Walsh's nostrils flared. "Triple detention, for all of you!"

* * *

"You just _had _to talk back," Sam groaned. "Now I'm going to have to explain to my soccer coach that I won't be able to make it to practice on Thursday thanks to you!"

Shelly shrugged. "I was just saying what had to be said."

"Well, look where that got us now!" She threw her arms in the air. "Coach is gonna murder me," she wailed.

"Come on," Zoey interjected helpfully. "It's not that bad."

"Says the chick who doesn't do sports," Sam muttered glumly.

Zoey crossed her arms. "I do track!"

"One time. And that was only because you liked the outfits," Shelly corrected.

"Not true!" Zoey huffed. "I think I'm gonna do it again this year, too."

"Huzzah for you," San mumbled. Her face contorted into a scowl. "And it's all that stupid Joshua's fault!"

Zoey patted her on the back. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

Sam gave her a flat look. "You seem to forget who my coach is."

"Oh." Zoey paused. "Well, why don't we see what Joshua gave us?" She tore open her envelope and pulled out a small invitation.

_You're invited to this year's annual Christmas Party! Hosted by yours truly, Joshua Brown. _

Beneath that was a smiling picture of Joshua, with an address and phone number written on his face.

There was a silence.

"What kind of joke is this?" Sam asked bluntly. "This is a joke. Isn't it?" She looked at her two friends. "Isn't it?"

Shelly rolled her eyes. "Joshy invites us to big party," she said slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. My point is, why would he invite all of us?"

"The better question is, why wouldn't he?" Zoey grinned, before it turned into a look of horror. "Oh no! I need a new dress!"

"You have dozens of them," Shelly commented dryly. "And the reason is because he hates our guts. Well, actually, he hates Sam's guts. He just hates us 'cause we're her friends."

Sam scoffed. "This has to be some kind of trick."

"Or," Zoey interjected, "Joshua is realizing the error of his ways and is trying to make up for it by inviting us over to his house for a party he hosts. Maybe he's trying to make up for what he did seven years ago. You know, before we came along."

The three stared at each other for a while, before Sam and Shelly burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ha! Make up for that. It's like she lives on another planet," Sam gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Poor naïve little Zoey," Shelly snorted.

The said girl crossed her arms. "It could happen."

"Right," Sam coughed. "That'll happen the day I grow wings!"

Zoey scowled at her two best friends. "You people are impossible!" she huffed. "I have never met a more negative bunch than you two!"

"Aw, don't be mad that you're not as awesome," Shelly said, before laughing again. Zoey rolled her eyes and shoved Shelly, who promptly shoved back.

"Come on, you two," Sam said, going back to moping now that her laughing fit is over. "The sooner I get home, the sooner I can get Coach's lecture over with."

"Aww, poor you," Shelly joked. Sam shoved her, and her strength being greater than Zoey's, she toppled over and landed on her bottom.

"RUDE!" Shelly shouted at her laughing friends.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Sam scoffed, walking backwards so her friend could see her grin.

Shelly stood. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she shrieked.

* * *

_"Are you sure that they're the ones?" a voice asked, blue eyes watching the figures of the three girls._

_"Yes, I'm sure," another voice said in her ear. "We've been tracking them down for weeks. We'll be in a heap of trouble if they aren't them."_

_The blue-eyed girl toyed with a lock of her long, blonde hair. "But—"_

_"No buts," the voice inturrupted. "Just wait until—"_

"What're you writing?"

"GAH!" Sam slammed her notebook shut and glared at the boy sitting next to her. "None of your business," she said coldly.

Joshua raised his eyebrow. "Sammy's got a temper."

It was the next day, and Sam, Zoey, Shelly, and Joshua were currently in detention. There was only a few more minutes left...only a few more minutes before Sam could get away from a conversation with _him._

"Don't call me that," she hissed. "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work."

Joshua grinned. "Please, enlighten me on what you know what I'm doing."

Sam glared at him. "I don't know exactly what it is, but I know you're planning something. And whatever it is, it won't work."

"That's very descriptive of you."

"Shut up." She narrowed her eyes. "Why did you invite us, anyways?"

"I thought you knew," Joshua mocked.

Sam slammed her fist on the desk. "If you want to die, then I will happily grant your wish."

Joshua raised his hands in the air, as if surrendering. "If you want the truth, my mom forced me." His lip curled in a sneer. "Don't think that I want you around, or that you're actually a friend." He paused, and a slow grin appeared on his face. "Oh, but you fell for that one a long time ago, huh?"

"That's it!" Sam hissed. She clenched her hands into fists, and prepared to punch him, but was completely stopped by Zoey and Shelly.

"Sam, honey," Shelly said in a high-pitched voice. "We gotta get movin', otherwise we're gonna be missin' show and tell!"

"Let me go!" the brown-haired girl cried, struggling to break her friend's grip. "Let me kill him!"

Zoey glared at Joshua. "Leave."

The boy calmly started to pack his things and threw a snicker over his shoulder. "Be sure to come to the party, ladies," he said, giving them a lazy smile, before exiting the door and closing it behind him.

Of course, the teacher watching over them didn't hear or see any of this. She was too busy reading a magazine.

"I hope he falls in a ditch," Sam spat.

"We all do." Shelly plopped into the seat that Joshua had occupied. She tapped a finger on her chin, thinking. "I think this calls for some revenge."

"Pound him to a bloody pulp?" Sam asked eagerly.

Shelly gave her a look. "Let's make that plan B."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Zoey frowned. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, he invited us to his little party, didn't he?" A sly grin came up on her face. Zoey and Sam automatically backed away. The grinning girl, however, chose to ignore this offensive act and continued. "And his mom forced him, right?"

"I always knew she was slow," Sam whispered to Zoey.

Shelly shot her friends a dirty look. "What I'm trying to _say, _is that since he was forced to.." The grin returned to her face. "We're going to make him regret everything he did to mess with us."


	3. Chapter 3

**I.**

**Don't.**

**Own.**

**Winx.**

**Only Sam and Joshua. I don't own Winx Club, Shelly, or Zoey.**

**Get it?**

**And let me clear something up: Eternal Secrets is the revision of Orix Club. There are new characters, some old characters, and many of my ideas for Orix Club you will see in here. **

**Thank you. **

* * *

_"They're entering the party," the blonde-haired girl said into the earpiece. "Are you sure I won't startle them?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Thanks so much," the girl said sarcastically. "But seriously, what am I supposed to say to them? It's not like-"_

"Hi!"

Sam dropped her notebook on the ground, wincing as it hit with a loud _SMACK _on the floor of the patio.

"Honestly!" she cried. "Can't I work on this in _peace?!" _

The girl who had approached her frowned slightly, looking a little hurt. "Oh," she said quietly. "I'm really-"

"No, no, it's not your fault," Sam said quickly. "I just have to get this English project turned in before Christmas break starts, and I keep getting inturrupted, and..." She sighed. "It's not your fault. Sorry for exploding on you."

The girl smiled. "It's no problem. You just looked lonely, so I decided to come over."

Sam regarded the girl suspiciously. "Do I know you?"

"No, I go to another school. A friend brought me here," the girl said, blowing a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. "My name is Alexis Winters." She stuck out her hand.

"Sam Black."

"Good to meet you!" Alexis said cheerfully.

Sam tugged on the sleeves of her black turtleneck. "Same here," she muttered. "I should go find my friends..."

"I'll help you look," Alexis offered. Sam shook her head. The whole reason she came over here was to be alone; she still wanted those few moments of peace before she entered the wild music of the party Joshua Brown was hosting.

_**Apparently, he hasn't forgotten my dislike for parties,**_she thought dryly. She looked back at the patio and it's comfortable swing chair (she didn't actually know what it was called; she had called it that since she was five, and the name had stuck with her ever since).

When she used to come over, she remembered the patio being her favorite place to sit down. The garden was beautiful, and the seat was so comfortable that you could fall asleep there. The last time she had been here, she was nine. Now she was sixteen years old.

Sam winced as loud music filled her ears. Ugh, where were Shelly and Zoey? She glanced at the clock; 9:45. The plan...

"Attention, everyone!" a voice said loudly. The music died down, and everyone turned their attention to the girl standing on the table. In her red dress and black high-heeled boots, Shelly clearly demanded attention.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming," she began.

"This isn't your party!" someone yelled. Shelly silenced them with a glare.

"As a friend of Joshua Brown, the host of this party..." Wild cheers went up at this. Joshua raised his hand, smiling pleasently, but he was clearly baffled at what Shelly was planning.

The floor seemed to tremble. Sam glanced around, but no one else seeed to notice.

"And so..."

There was definetly _something. _Sam tensed, looking around.

"NOW!" Shelly's voice yelled.

Nothing happened.

"Sam!" Shelly hissed. "That's your cue!"

And that was when the house exploded.

Well, it didn't actually explode, but the wall did. There was a large, gaping hole, and in the gap was a large creature covered in blue fur. Sam had seen plenty of pictures, but this one had four arms, and definetly did not have the body of a man. And the bad thing was, it was slowly approaching Sam.

It was a minotaur.

"That was _not _my idea," Shelly said, breaking the silence. At this, screams erupted everywhere as people ran towards every avaliable exit.

Sam backed away, trying to calm herself. So it was a non-existant creature that was coming after her. Big deal. She just needed to think logically.

The monster roared.

Screw logic.

Just as she turned to run away, Sam fell face-first onto the ground. As she struggled to get up, she could feel the monster's breath on her neck.

"_Sam!" _came the horrified cries of Shelly and Zoey.

"Water Stars!"

The ground rumbled again. Something hot blasted right over Sam's head, knocking the minotaur flat on its back. A hand grabbed Sam and helped her up. "Are you okay?" the owner of the hands asked worridly.

As Sam looked at her face, she gasped. "You're..."

The girl had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale peach skin. She wore a pink top that exposed her stomach, a pink skirt, and pink knee-length boots. Pink wristbands that went up to her elbows decorated her arms, and around her neck was a necklace with a single star on it. And on her back was a pair of golden wings.

It was Alexis, the girl that approached her.

The girl grinned. "You know, I get that reaction a lot." She looked over Sam's shoulder, then pulled a device (seemingly out of nowhere) and spoke into it. "Monster's out cold at the moment. Better send in the clean-up crew before he wakes up." She glanced at Sam, then at Shelly and Zoey, who were off to the left, gaping at her. "Oh, and inform Faragonda that I found the three."

* * *

"Care to explain what just happened?" Shelly asked sharply.

Alexis smiled. "Sorry. I guess I'm so used to this kind of thing happening that it doesn't occur to me that others are freaked out."

"Used to it?!" Zoey cried. "What was that thing?!"

"A minotaur," Sam supplied. "I've read about them, but I never imagined it looking like...that." She pointed at the unmoving monster.

Alexis nodded, looking impressed. "You know, most people would probably be out cold by now," she commented dryly.

"We aren't 'most people', are we?" Shelly asked her, just as dryly.

Alexis nodded. "Mmm, you have a point," she mused. "Alright, I guess I owe you an explanation. What do you want to know?"

"First, who, or what, are you?!" Zoey demanded.

The girl crossed her arms, looking offended. "I'm a who!" she told her indignantly. "My name is Alexis, Fairy of Comets and Shooting Stars! And I'm here on a mission."

"Fairy of?" Shelly asked. "Since when if a fairy of anything!?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I'm not an itty bitty fairy that you read about," she said, irritated. "I'm an all-powerful fairy that has the ability to control stars."

"Okay, okay. Jeez." Shelly crossed her arms.

"What's your mission? And why were you looking for us?" Sam asked.

The fairy chewed on her lip. "The Headmistress of our school, Faragonda, issued out some of the fairies of the school to search for some lost fairies."

"Lost fairies?" Zoey echoed.

Alexis nodded. "Yes. It's kind of sad, really. When fairies are born, they have the talents to use their powers for good...or for evil." She paused, letting that sink in. "You'd be surprised how many of them are kidnapped, hidden on other planets, or simply abandoned. But...Faragonda says that trouble is coming soon, and we need to find as many lost fairies as we can and train them."

Relization dawned on Shelly's face. "You mean...?"

"Yup," Alexis chirped cheerfully. "You three are all fairies from the Magix Dimension. What your powers are and what your home planet is will be something to be discovered along the way."


	4. Chapter 4

**_And__ somehow, that's how I ended up here._**

Sam blew a strand of dark brown hair out of her face. "I still can't believe my parents agreed to this," she complained. "I don't want to be an itty bitty fairy! And the thing that you were wearing, Alexis?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but pink isn't exactly a color I like."

Alexis smiled gently and patted Sam on the back. "Don't worry," she said. "That was just the first stage of a fairy. It's not exactly offical, but everyone calls is 'Magic Winx'. Everyone has a different form of it; you know, different outfits, different colors, different styles."

Shelly grinned. "You mean we get free outfits, along with wings?"

Zoey nodded, pleased with the small bit of news. "Cool."

Sam eyed the pink building. "Do they have to have so much pink?" she asked weakly.

Two weeks had gone by since the Christmas party incident; with a little help from Alexis, people soon forgot what had happened, and the girls had approached their parents (again, with Alexis' help).

And now, here they were.

At Alfea.

School for _fairies._

_Fairies. _

"Relax," Alexis said, smiling slightly. "We have powers. Most of our classes are learning how to control them, and defend ourselves." She returned her attention to the school. "And to use them to defend others."

Interest flickered in her face. "You mean...we learn how to fight?"

Alexis nodded.

Shelly grinned. "I think Sam likes the idea."

"You bet your headband I do."

"I don't want to bet my—"

"_Well, _look what the cat dragged in."

Alexis looked over the three girl's shoulders. For a moment, her expression looked pained, but she gave whoever it was an obviously fake smile. "Well, it's so nice to see you guys again."

The three new girls turned around, coming face-to-face with a girl around their age. She had curly brown hair that reached her shoulders, flawless pale complexion, and dark green eyes. She wore a pink shirt, matching mini-skirt, and high-heeled shoes. Long pink nails tapped her arm as she studied the three new girls, a smirk on her face.

"Please," Shelly drawled, "take a picture. It lasts longer."

The smirk was wiped off the girl's face. "No thanks," she sneered. "I don't like pictures of ugly little girls."

Sam looked over the girl's shoulders, and at the three—actually, two—girls snickering. "Really? If you keep those things around, you must have a tolerence for at least a little bit of ugly."

One of the girls—a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes—eye's sparked dangerously. "Do you know who we are?" she hissed.

Zoey shook her head. "I'd remember someone with such an ugly personality."

Shelly patted her friend on the back. "Leave the insults to Sam and me."

The first girl raised her chin. "If you're so ignorant," she sneered, "_I _am Melinda."

Shelly lifted her own chin, imitating the girl. "And _I _am the supreme ruler of awesomeness, Shelly. Got a problem with that?"

Alexis stepped in between the two. "Come on, you guys, let's not fight," she pleaded. "It's their first day."

"Yeah," one of the girls next to Melinda—one with short cropped black hair and brown eyes— said, stepping up next to Alexis. "I agree."

Melinda rolled her eyes at her friend. "What, you're siding with them now, Mary?" she scoffed. "They're obviously losers. Don't waste your time."

"Oh, we're losers?" Zoey countered. "Sorry we're not a bunch of beauty queens." She paused. "Well, _I'm _a beauty queen, but at least I'm not a total airhead."

The girl with the blonde hair clenched her fist and raised it, before lowering it, smiling pleasently and saying, "Ladies don't punch."

"Is that so?" Sam smirked. "Allow me to teach you!" She raised her fist, preparing to punch the girl directly in the face, before Alexis caught her arm.

"In case you haven't heard," Alexis stated flatly, "I asked you to stop. _Now." _

The other girl, Mary, was trying to calm down the blonde-haired girl. "Relax, Catherine," she pleaded. "It's not worth it."

"What_ever," _Catherine groaned.

Melinda snapped her fingers. "C'mon, you guys. We're out of here."

Melinda, Catherine, and a red-haired girl (who hadn't said anything) marched away. The last one, Mary, sent them an apologetic glance before walking after them.

"Don't mind them," Alexis said, watching the four girls. "They're known as the Melinda Posse. As you can tell, their leader is Melinda."

"They sure seem friendly," Sam said sarcastically.

Alexis giggled. "Don't they?" she drawled. "Anyway, the girl Sam tried to punch is Catherine, and the red-head is Linda."

"What about that Mary girl?" Zoey asked.

The blonde-haired fairy nodded. "Yeah, Mary's the nicest out of all of them. Sometimes I wonder why she's even friends with them." She frowned. "Scratch that, I always wonder."

Shelly gave them a sarcastic smile. "Magic dimension or not, there's always one thing you can never escape: mean girls."

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Is that so?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Yes, my Lord," she said, bowing even lower (if that were possible).

"And _why_ should three new fairies interest me?"

"One of them had the Gifted Powers of The Lost City."

There was a long pause. Then, a chuckle: So, she decided to reappear again, now, did she?"

"It appears so, my Lord. Not only that...her friends radiated power, too. I fear they're from some of the planets that you have taken over."

"Interesting."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She winced. Why did he tap his fingers on the throne so loudly? Her headache was already awful...

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, my Lord. When these fairies were found, we found someone else. One with dark powers. We believe that we can have him help us."

There was a dark chuckle. "Is that so."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Good...good...you are dismissed."

"Thank you, my Lord." The girl reached for her gray cloak, when—

"Wait."

She looked at the floor so he couldn't see her cringe. "Y-yes?"

"Send him out."

"The one we found?"

"No. Our spy. Send our spy to the school. Get him to earn the trust of these girls...get him to lure at least one of them. Can you do that?"

"O-of course, my Lord."

"Good. Now you are dismissed."

Breathing a sigh of relief, the girl drew the cloak over her head, hiding her face in the shadows as she stepped into a swirling portal, disappearing in a flash of light.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Winx Club. **

* * *

"This. Is. _Beautiful."_

Zoey gazed adoringly at the walls. Behind her, Sam snorted with disgust.

"Oh, come on. Lighten up. We're in a school for fairies. We get magical powers. We get wings." Zoey clapped her hands excitedly. "Since you have wings, maybe you and Joshua will—"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Don't mock me."

The girl's mouth snapped shut, and she quickly changed the subject. "Hey, look," she pointed out with false cheerfulness. "Doors!"

Ripping off a slip of paper, Shelly quickly scanned over it and crumpled it up. "Sam and I are in this room," she announced.

"Oh, joy," Sam muttered. "More pink."

Alexis smiled. "You'll get used to it," she assured her. "Besides, I suggest you unpack and get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp."

* * *

The next day was peaceful. When Sam woke up, the sun just starting to rise, and the only sounds were the peaceful melodies of the birds chirping. Or whatever animal chirped in this new place.

"Shut _up, _you stupid birds!" Shelly's voice groaned, and a pillow hit the window.

Yup. Peaceful.

Sam swung her legs out of the bed, stood up, and stretched. "Good morning to you too, Shelly," she said dryly. She blinked twice, before taking in her surroundings.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, panic taking hold of her for a split second.

"Fairy school. Remember?" Shelly stood up, a grouchy expression on her face. "I haven't slept at all. Too nervous about this whole thing. Hopefully, fairy school is a lot better than regular school."

"Oh, right." She paused. "No wonder you could hear the birds. You'd be snoring a storm if you were asleep."

"Oh, haha. You're hilarious."

"Thank you." Sam stood up and grabbed her clothes. "C'mon, we better get going. We don't want to be late for our first day!"

Once Sam walked out of her dorm, she opened the other door leading to Zoey and Alexis's room.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauties!" she bellowed loudly. "It's time for fairy school."

"Five more minutes," came Zoey's sleepy reply.

Sam marched in, snatched a pillow, and smacked Zoey with it.

"Get up."

"No."

"Get up."

"No."

Sam continued to whack her friend. "I said, get up!"

"Fine! I'm awake! Are you happy?"

"Very much so."

Alexis watched the two bicker quietly, before slipping out of bed and walking out the door, unnoticed by them.

* * *

The office of Headmistress Faragonda was usually a very calm place. It held a regal air in it, which came from the Headmistress herself.

Now, the air was filled with tension, with desperation.

With fear.

Faragonda stood straight, staring out the large window that overlooked the courtyard of Alfea, her back to two holograms on her desk.

"Another note came," said one of the holograms, a tall woman with a large hairdo and an ankle-long dress. She looked anxious. "It said I was to surrender my school."

"You won't do it, will you?" said the other one, this one of a short old man with a cane in his hand.

"Of course not!" the woman snapped. "I'm not stupid, Saladin!"

Faragonda turned her head slightly. "Don't bicker, you two." She walked over and sat down heavily into her chair.

The tall woman narrowed her eyes and changed the subject. "Have you heard from any of the fairies?"

The old headmistress shook her head. "One of them is Alexis, a freshman student. She brought back three fairies with her."

_"Three?" _The hologram woman raised her eyebrows. "It's a surprise no one detected their magic for years."

"Yes. They all live in the same place, too. And they're best friends, from what I've gathered. The other students I sent out have yet to return. I haven't heard from them in months."

The woman crossed her arms, looking grouchy. "I don't like this. Last night, one of my students disappeared. Her roommates say that she snuck out in the middle of the night. Something about meeting someone, but they don't seem to know much more than that."

"Are you sure, Griffin? In times like these, it's important that no one hides any information."

Griffin scowled. "Yes, I'm sure. Even used a lie-detection spell. No, they don't know a single thing. I'm worried."

Saladin shook his head. "Nothing has happened over here. It seems that only the witches and fairies are being targeted."

There was a knock on the door. "Ms. Faragonda?" called a voice.

The headmistress looked at the two holograms. "We'll discuss more tomorrow evening," she said, before pressing a button. The two images instantly disappeared, and the woman forced a smile on her face and called, "Come in!"

* * *

For the first day, it sure seemed like everyone knew each other. Second and third year students sat with friends, chattering excitedly about their new classes, while freshman students quickly found some new friends and started to talk. Shelly, Zoey, and Sam were seated at the end of a long table, talking to each other like anyone else.

"Where's Alexis?" Shelly asked, biting at a piece of toast.

Sam looked up from her bowl of cereal. "She's gone? I never noticed."

"Probably because you were too busy stuffing your face," Zoey muttered, taking a dainty sip of her orange juice.

"Shut up," was Sam's muffled reply.

"Hi, girls!" came the voice of Alexis, cheerful. The girl slid in next to Zoey, popping a piece of fruit into her mouth. "Sorry I'm late. Just went to Faragonda to pick up our schedules."

Sam quickly studied the list that Alexis handed to her. "I have...Metamorphosis?"

"Oh, you'll like that one. Wizgiz is kind of silly, but he's a lot of fun." Alexis giggled, and pointed with a fork towards a table where a bunch of people who were obviously not students sat. "Those are the teachers. The small man in green is Wizgiz. He's a leprechaun."

Sam slammed her fist on the table and pointed at Shelly. "I told you they were real!"

"The man next to right is Palladium, an elf," Alexis continued, ignoring the glare Shelly gave Sam. "And then to his left is Avalon. We won't get him until next year, though."

"Who's the grouchy old lady?" Shelly asked, noticing a brown-haired woman glaring at them.

"Griselda, Head of Discipline. She's an assistant principal, speaking in Earth Terms. She's not the nicest teacher around, but that doesn't make her a bad teacher." Alexis nodded. "And the woman in the center is Faragonda, our Headmistress. You'll like her."

Sam looked over the teachers again. "Wow," she muttered.

"Oh, and the best thing!" Alexis leaned forward, grinning excitedly. "There's a welcoming banquet tomorrow, so I need you to meet up with me today after classes are over."

"A welcoming banquet?" Zoey asked, perking up.

"Yup." Alexis nodded. "The other two schools are invited as well. And since it's a banquet, it's formal attire. Which means one thing: _shopping."_

There was a faint chime, and students stood up, filing out of the cafeteria, supposedly getting ready for their classes.

"Shopping?" came Sam's weary responce.

"What two schools?" Shelly asked.

"I'll explain later!" Alexis promised, before getting up. "See you guys in class!" With that, the girl disappeared into the throng of girls.

"Oh, _come on," _was Sam's groan of distress.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Winx Club, Shelly, Alexis, or Zoey. :) **

* * *

It wasn't possible.

There was no way anything sounding so _simple_ can be so..._difficult._

"Do you think I would look good as a brunette or a blonde?" Zoey asked worriedly. "I think orange suits me the best, but in this class, we can change our hair color to anything, right?"

"Search me," Shelly said dryly. "I don't have a clue how to do this thing."

Okay, they were friends, but still...how did she end up having a class with the two?

And it had to be about hair.

Oh, this was great...

Sam fiddled with a lock of her own hair, staring at it. Ten minutes, and she hadn't managed a little dot of color in her hair. What a fluke!

She shook her head furiously; no way. She was not going to give up on a magical school just because she couldn't change on measly strand of hair into a different color. She had to keep trying!

"You know, Sam, you should really take better care of your hair. So many split ends..." Zoey said, braiding the girl's hair. Snapping out of her thoughts, Sam jerked away, yelping with pain as her hair jerked against her scalp. "Stop braiding my hair!"

"But I want to..."

"Guys," Shelly muttered quietly.

"Well, I don't want you to!"

"Guys..."

"But you never let me touch your hair!"

"Is it even a question why?"

"AHEM."

Sam turned around, blinking in surprise as the man (or leprechaun) glared at her, standing atop of her desk. "Anything you would like to share with the class, Miss...?" he asked with an Irish accent.

"Sam and Zoey."

"Anything to share?"

Shelly snickered. "Hey, I'm not the one who gets in trouble this time. Awesome!"

The two looked at each other, before shaking their heads. "No, sir," they mumbled.

"Sir," the teacher (Wizgiz, Sam reflected) before smiling widely. "You hear that, class? They called me sir! I hope you get to do the same!"

"They're earth girls," one of the girls in the class said. "They don't understand these kinds of things!"

Sam turned her attention to the source of the voice, frowning. A familiar girl was sitting a few rows from them, an ugly smile on her face.

"Got a problem with Earth, stranger?" Shelly asked, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"No, of course not," the girl said, her voice sickly sweet. "They're just so..._ignorant _to our ways. They just don't know much about the Magix dimension. They're stuck on Earth times..."

Wizgiz frowned. "That old prejudice is centuries old! Whatever makes you bring it up now?"

Shelly turned to Zoey and Sam, ignoring the tiny man. "Do you know why she acts like she's a complete princess?" she asked loudly. "I mean, seriously. How boring." She turned back to the girl. "Do we even know you?"

The girl's smile turned into a smirk, and she slowly stood up, walking over until she was face-to-face with Shelly. "You must suffer from brain damage," she said mildly. "I only met you a few days ago."

"Oh, I apologize," Shelly said sarcastically. "I only remember people who are worth remembering."

Wizgiz stood to his full height, which still wasn't very tall. "Ladies," he said sternly. "Stop it, this instance! We have a lesson to return to."

Sam tugged on the sleeve of Shelly's dress. "Sit down," she hissed. "It's our first class of the first day. I'm not getting into trouble because of you, especially at a new school for _fairies." _

"But...she's asking for it," Shelly whined.

"Ladies!" the leprechaun said loudly. "Sit _down!"_

Abruptly, the two girls turned and sat down on the floor, crying out as their bottoms collided on the ground painfully.

"And you'll be sitting there until class is over," Wizgiz informed them. The girls in the class let out several giggles, which were quickly silenced by the stare Wizgiz gave them.

Sam sighed and exchanged a glance with Zoey. "Idiots," she muttered under her breath, returning her attention to the mirror in front of her. Now, if she could just change her hair color…

* * *

"And then the class had the nerve to laugh, like we were just some kind of sitcom for them!" Shelly was ranting to them later that day, stomping her foot on the sidewalk, earning several odd looks from people who were passing by.

Alexis let out a whistle. "You seriously didn't remember Melinda?"

"Who?" Shelly asked distractedly.

"Oh!" Zoey chirped. "It was that mean girl we ran into the other day, right? Totally mean. She had really cute clothes, though…I have to admire her fashion sense. She can't be that bad."

Sam rolled her eyes at the orange-haired girl. "How ridiculous. Just 'cause she has nice clothes doesn't mean that she's nice herself!"

"Haven't you ever seen the movies?" Shelly added.

Alexis gave them a strange look. "Come on, you guys. I promised I would show you the ropes, and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"I don't get it, though," Sam mused. "It's only the first day, and we don't have any classes tomorrow. I guess this welcoming banquet is a big thing, huh?"

Alexis smiled. "First party in a chain of tons. A couple years ago, it only used to be Alfea and another school, Red Fountain, who attended, but we made friends with the other school, CloudTower."

"Red Fountain? CloudTower? What kinds of names are those?" Shelly scoffed.

"That's like asking why we attend a school named Alfea. Who does come up with these names?" Zoey asked.

Alexis shook her head. "You know, I don't really know…but Red Fountain is a boy's school, a training school for heroes. CloudTower is a school for witches. They're the three biggest schools in all of the Magix dimensions. Of course, there are others, but there isn't one person in all of the dimensions that don't know about these three schools."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Wow, pretty impressive. Why are they taking in Earth fairies like us, though?"

"Oh, no, you're not Earth fairies!" Alexis insisted. "Earth fairies are centuries older than you, and the youngest one graduated from Alfea about two or three years ago. The fact that the Earth fairies still existed were only discovered not too long ago. A few years, maybe. In any case, you aren't Earth fairies. You were raised on Earth, yes, but you're originally from somewhere else."

Sam felt her insides freeze. Seeing the stunned expressions on her friend's face, they seemed to be feeling the same way.

"I mean, of course you still have your family members," Alexis said quickly. "But you were originally born on another planet, and then sent down to Earth."

"You're saying we were _abandoned?" _Shelly squeaked.

Alexis waved her hands back and forth, trying to back track. "It's okay!" she cried. "Really, it's okay. It's just…the light and darkness, you know?"

Zoey tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"It's a common thing we learn in Alfea. Light cannot exist without darkness, and darkness cannot live without light. It's completely balanced out."

"What does that have to do with us being abandoned?" Shelly asked bitterly.

Alexis bit her lip. "There are a lot of dark forces at work in the Magix dimensions, more than what the forces of good can keep track of. It's not uncommon for babies to be born on some planets, and then placed on another for the sake of their safety. Many people have had their magical child at risk, and they need to send them somewhere else."

"You're saying this is common?" Sam asked faintly. The idea seemed so…strange to her.

"More or less, yeah," Alexis admitted. "The Headmistress organizes a small program built up of fairies, Specialists—the proper name for the heroes of Red Fountain, you know—and occasionally witches. They split up into different groups and head off to different planets, searching for fairies, witches, et cetera, et cetera, so they can travel to Alfea or whatever other school in order to harness their magic. I was sent to the Earth division."

"Then why did that Melinda chick call us Earth fairies if she knows we aren't actually one of the Earth fairies?" Shelly asked out loud.

Alexis pressed her lips together, glancing at the inside of a shop before shaking her head and continuing to walk. "It's an old prejudice," she said shortly. "Not something we hang onto. Come on, this is my favorite store. We'll find the perfect dresses for you here!"

"Whoa! Back up! _Dresses?!" _Sam shrilled.

* * *

Alexis hadn't brought up the subject again. Sam was sulking about having to wear a dress, and Zoey was lost in the world of fashion. Shelly had seemed to forget the subject, too, snickering as Zoey dragged Sam into the dressing room to try on a dress she had picked out. Alexis, a fellow girly girl, had also joined in on torturing Sam.

"Don't you have to pick out your own dresses?" Sam asked desperately.

Zoey dropped the hot pink dress she was holding. "I completely forgot! We need dresses, too!" She raced towards the dressing rooms to search for the dresses they had discarded earlier. Alexis picked up the pink dress Zoey had been holding and followed her. Sam let out a sigh of relief, and Shelly snickered.

"Not bad," Shelly remarked. "Good thing, too. Remember that dance in eighth grade? She went _berserk."_

"Don't remind me," Sam muttered, shuddering at the memory. "Aren't you gonna look for one, too?"

Shelly held up a white strapless dress. "Tried it on a while ago. I paid for it with the money Alexis gave me. So I've been amusing myself by watching you get tortured."

"You're a true demon," Sam grumbled, collapsing on the floor next to her. "I wish I had asked if pets were allowed," she complained. "I miss my poor Spirit."

Shelly thought back to Spirit, the dog Sam had owned ever since the fourth grade. He was a total sweetheart, but he could be vicious when we wanted to be. "I don't know if dogs are allowed on campus," she mused. Shelly held up a small card that Alexis had also lent them. "I'm going to call home," she said. "Alexis said that there was a phone booth not too far away. I'm going to try it out."

Sam raised an eyebrow before she nodded. "Okay. Go ahead. I'll be here, otherwise those animals will hunt me down, thinking I escaped," she responded glumly.

Shelly stood up and walked out of the store. Where had Alexis said the phone booth was?

As the girl pondered, she stared out at the people. On the street, there were little ships that resembled cars that floated several inches above the ground and zoomed by every minute or so. People walked around on the sidewalks, talking into strange devices that Shelly guessed was a magical version of a cell phone.

Right! It was left!

She turned left abruptly, ramming straight into someone before she had the chance to move. She stumbled back, catching herself before she fell. The person she ran into, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Shelly asked worriedly, walking over and bending over the person that fell. It was a guy, barely older than her, who looked more surprised than hurt.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." He stood up and shook his head. Shelly just so happened to notice that his dark brown hair was slightly shaggy and fell right into his green eyes…

She was a very observant person, after all…

"Sorry about that," she said quickly, somewhat baffling herself. She had never been in such a rush to apologize for bumping into someone before. What changed?

The boy gave a small smile. "No problem." He nodded to her once, before walking around her and leaving the scene. Shelly stared after him, her cheeks feeling slightly hot. Shaking her head wildly, she walked back into the store and sat next to Sam.

"You're done already?"

"No. I just remembered…I don't like my adopted parents."


End file.
